poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 14: Lost Power
They have awaken in the Room Morgana: Guys? Are you okay? Futaba: Lann: We're fine, Futaba. But I don't know what's going on. Then his power electrocuted him￼ Makoto: Where are we? Ryuji: They look around and saw a Man in a Robe Ann: Hey, there. Do you know where we are? Person: Huh? Jiants and Persona Warriors, eh? Heh. Now what did you do to get thrown into this sorry place? Morgana: Person: This is a prison, situation beneath Figaro Castle.￼ Ryuji: Hold on, Prison!? Lann: For real!? Person: Well, they call it prison, but it's more like a death sentence. Reynn: That can't be! Morgana: Yeah, there must be way out! Person: Oh. Wouldn't that be nice? But you can forget about it. You won't find any Guards, because much worse is on patrol: sentient machines that hunt down all who try to escape. Jut surviving down here is a small miracle. Ann: Sentient Machines? Ryuji: They're weren't Mirages? Person: How's ￼a lowly prisoners like me to know? But I suppose that they must not be. When the King of Figaro stumbled upon this place some years ago, he decided to enlist help from folks at Shinra. But then, all the machines that Shinra brought in--- they started attacking people, as if they had minds of their own. Ultimately, the site was abandoned, and now the worst of Figaro's Criminals are sent here to rot. They went ahead Ryuji is using his power to summon Captain Kid, but it electrocuted him Akira: Careful! Ann: Are you alright? Ryuji: I'm fine. But what is wrong with us? Makoto: Tama! Can you tell us why? They didn't see Tama Lann: Hey, Tama! Reynn: Huh? She's not answering? Tama? Tama! Where are you? Akira: Oh no, you don't think- Morgana: That they confiscated our Weapons, Items and our Mirages? Even we lost our Powers? Lann: What, Come on. That's crazy talk! Haru: Any Ideas? Futaba: "Any Ideas" I don't see the Gate. But we really need to get out of here.￼ Makoto: That's for sure. Still, without our weapons and Materials, even your powers. We might just died here. Ryuji: What we're not gonna- Then a Robot appeared, they are fighting but it's too strong Morgana: No... We won't... Yusuke: I can't believe... this is it... And then Someone save them it was Squall, Akihiko and Yu Akihiko: You're the Jiants from the Hill and Persona Warriors? Yu: Um, are you alright. Morgana: Yeah, we're okay! Talk about close call. Akihiko: A little too close. I'm Akihiko, this is Squall and Yu. First. He give those Device to the them Morgana: What's that? Ryuji: It looks like a Small Box. Yu: Sort of. It's an Eldbox, a kind of artifact... with some modern￼ improvements. You might say it's kinda like... Those things that you Keeper use to contain Mirages Reynn: Like Prismarium Squall: If that's what you called them, Yes. You can just think of it like a Prismarium. Yu: The only difference is that Eldboxes are for capturing machines, and Not Mirages. Ann: Capture them? Akihiko: Try it out. They use the Device and it captured the Machine Ryuji: Alright! Reynn: Guys, who's siding are you on? I don't get why you'd help us. Yu: We'll tell you on the way, but we need to go. They went off Squall: No, We're with SeeD, a mercenary group in the League of S. We fight against the Federation. I know who you are. Quistis and Naoto told me about you. Reynn: Quistis... Was.. Oh! She gave us the Fastcraft! Lann: Oh! So she's in the League of S! The Lass in Glasses Yu: You got that right, she's a Officer. Morgana: Whoa, I didn't know she was a big shot. Akira: So why are you helping us out like this? I don't suppose it's too... Make up for the Waterfall. Squall: What? Sorry, but I don't think he ever mentioned a waterfall. It was Edgar, the guy who got you in here, that asked us to help you out. Futaba: That Guy, why? Akihiko: You've seen the anchor that's latched on to the desert castle. Edgar's Kingdom? Reynn: Yeah? Squall: In order to break loose of it, we'll need the mako energy which lies dormant beneath this facility. Morgana: Are you sure, the Mako ￼energy is strong? Squall: Yep. Trust us. Ryuji: Hold on, you mean? Yu: Yep. This isn't a coincidence. Edgar sent you here as part of the operation. To perform a job. Ryuji: Wait! Hang on! Why didn't he ask us to?￼ Yu: Figaro didn't join the Federation willingly. It's under constant watch. Also, Edgar knew the Federation doesn't do nice things to it's prisoners. Apparently, the real thorns in their side are kept... Somewhere between life and death. Ann: Life and death? Sounds like what those strange dark Shadows, said back in Saronia. Grumblemon: So, what isn't we're supposed to do? Yu: Our Target, the Mako Reactor--- it's swarming with all kinds of dangerous mirages. Makoto: Oh, I guess that makes sense then. Akihiko: Right! We were hoping that you Keepers and Persona Users can able to handle those Digimon. Unfortunately... It looks like your powers, your Weapons and Materials has been confiscated and suppressed. Reynn: Yeah, they did. But, we didn't really know. I mean, they've never been suppressed before... Morgana: But they're useless now, I guess. Akira: Oh boy. So does that mean, we broke the Master Plan? Yu: If we have to do this without any Keepers and Persona Power, then yes. The Master Plan is toast. Although, the operation's in motion. Use the Eldboxes. And we'll just have to hope for the best... Akihiko: Hm..? You know... the League of S has an Agent on-site.￼ I think they can remove suppressors. Yusuke: Really? Squall: it's possible, but I can't promise you. Now, enough talking. Let's press on. They heading and they fighting the Robot and then more are coming Morgana: What the!? They're so many! Akihiko: If you challenge a Fighter like me? Yeah. The other Agent is up ahead. I'll hold those jerks off here. Go on, without me, Yu and Squall.￼ Yusuke: What! Squall, you can't take them all down! Makoto: We should help you! Squall: No! This is my mission. Go! He, Yu and Akihiko fight them Yusuke: Let's go! Morgana: But..? Yusuke: He's doing what his heart command, we can't interfere him. Let's just get this over with. Morgana: Okay. They head off to find the Agent of the League of S￼ Category:Ryantransformer